


Patience

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Keith gave them one simple instruction before he left. Lance decides it's not worth following and Shiro just wants to be a good boy.





	Patience

The Castle was quiet, empty of most of its occupants, and Shiro was taking the opportunity to try and read some of the information they'd collected from the last infiltration mission. Most of it was pretty dry stuff, patrol logs and maintence records, but Shiro read through them anyway on the off chance that there was something they could use later for a mission. A moan slipped out and Shiro dropped the pad on the table as the bullet inside of him sprang to life, vibrating mercilessly against his prostate. He balled his hands into fists and bit at his knuckles to try to keep quiet. The pleasure was intense, had him holding back sobs because it had been coming on and off for _hours_ now. His arousal had just started flagging thanks to the records, and now he was right back to wanting to plead for his release.

Begging would do him no good though. Keith couldn't hear, was gone with the others on the shopping trip. Only Allura and Lance were in the Castle, and Lance was in the same state no doubt, maybe even worse. Shiro let out a choked off moan as the vibrations grew, then died all at once. His body sagged in his seat and he shakily wiped away the frustrated tears that had managed to slip out. He grabbed the pad and tried to resume reading, forcing his mind to focus on the data and not on the arousal that was still burning through his veins. His concentration was broken again, but not by the bullet thankfully. Lance stood at the doorway, watching Shiro with a flirtatious smile. Shiro offered a nervous one in return.

“Hi Shiro,” Lance purred, pushing off of the doorframe and beginning a slow, sinuous strut towards Shiro. “What's my pretty boy doing with his free time?”

“N-Nothing, just reading over the records we found.” Lance hummed and practically draped himself over Shiro's shoulders to look at the pad. Shiro bit back a gasp and felt the other man smile against his throat.

“Hmm, surely you could have found something more... _interesting_ to do?” Kiss after kiss was pressed into Shiro's skin and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to focus on anything other than Lance's body behind him, the warmth radiating from him and the flames of pleasure he was reviving in Shiro's body.

“It needed to be done,” Shiro replied weakly, unable to resist as Lance easily plucked the pad from his grasp and slid into his lap. “Lance...” Large hands grabbed at Lance's waist, holding on as Lance claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Shiro whimpered as those nimble fingers made quick work of removing his t-shirt. “Lance, we can't.”

“Shh, I'm not going to make you disobey Daddy's orders. I know you love being his good boy, but I'm sick of waiting. Daddy's been gone too long. You don't have to help me, just watch me and let me touch you.” Shiro nodded, grip tightening as Lance started covering his torso in kisses and hickeys. His hand flew to cover his mouth as Lance started to bite him. “You sound so good Shiro.” Lance stroked his cock languidly, enjoying marking Shiro up. The bullets jumped to life and he sped up, racing towards his orgasm and sucking a large hickey onto Shiro's shoulder. Lance bit down as he came, kissing at the mark as Shiro shuddered underneath him. It was hard for him to stop squirming though, the vibrations were still going strong. They stopped as suddenly as they started and both men relaxed against each other.

“You couldn't listen for one afternoon?” Shiro and Lance tensed up, turning to find that Keith was standing in the doorway, watching them with fire in his eyes. Lance smiled cheekily at him while Shiro looked at Keith nervously. “Lance, get up.”

“Sure thing Daddy.” Lance climbed off of Shiro, expression smug as Keith took in the sight of Shiro, disheveled, covered in bitemarks, hickeys, and Lance's cum on his stomach. Shiro blushed and looked away, unable to meet Keith's gaze. Frowning, Keith walked over and cupped Shiro's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Shiro, did you touch Lance?”

“No Sir.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No Sir.”

“Good boy. You can still have your reward.” Keith kissed Shiro on the forehead and turned to glare at Lance. “You, on the other hand, need to be punished.” Lance only grinned in response. Keith backed up and beckoned for them to follow him. The second they were in his room, Keith yanked out a chair and shoved Lance down onto it. “Shiro, sit on the bed.” Shiro immediately did as told, watching with both worry and curiousity as Keith pulled out a pair of handcuffs and bound Lance's hands behind the chair. “You've been a very bad boy Lance. Bad boys don't get to participate.” Lance pouted and squirmed.

“No fair! You were already back!”

“Are you going to argue about your punishment?” Keith asked, grabbing Lance by the chin. Lance broke eye contact first.

“No Daddy.” Keith let Lance's chin go and kissed him.

“If you're a good boy, I might let you come again.” Lance straightened up in his chair and Keith petted his hair, turning around to face Shiro. “On your knees, arms to the bed.” Shiro did as told, shivering when Keith trailed his fingers down his spine. “Good boy.” Keith lubed up his fingers and circled Shiro's entrance with one. “Let's get that out of you now.” Shiro bit back a moan as Keith slowly worked his fingers inside, grasping the bullet and easing it out. A cry broke free as Keith's fingers returned quickly, thrusting down on his prostate and rubbing it. Shiro barely held himself back from coming, shaking and trying not to whine as Keith's fingers pulled out of him.

“Sir?” Instead of answering, Keith nudged Shiro into position in front of Lance. Understanding sparked in Shiro's mind and he blushed. Keith was going to make Lance watch Shiro come undone. Lance's pout faded into hunger as Keith went back to fingering Shiro, no longer just teasing as he stretched him for what was coming next.

“Such a good boy for me, waiting patiently. I'm going to wring you dry and Lance can watch.” The pleasure was building so quickly that it knocked Shiro off-balance. It was too much, too soon. Shiro sobbed out another cry and reached back to grab blindly at Keith's wrist, prompting him to slow down. “Color?”

“Y-Yellow, Sir. Slower please?” Keith pulled his fingers out and cradled Shiro against his chest, kissing him gently.

“Of course, anything you need.” Shiro sighed and settled against Keith, the tension in his body easing. Gunmetal eyes drifted to Lance and Keith kissed along Shiro's neck. Lance suddenly began to moan and wiggle in his chair.

“Not fair D-Daddy!” Keith smirked.

“I don't have to be if I don't want to.” Shiro felt Keith's hand come to rest on his thigh, an unspoken question, and spread his legs in reply. Nails scratched across his skin and soothing fingers caressed the slight pain away. Lance whined plainitively as the vibrations stopped and Keith nipped at Shiro's shoulder. “Ready to continue?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Back in position then.” Keith smacked Shiro's ass as he shifted back onto his hands and knees. This time, Keith's fingers moved slower, letting the pleasure build at a gentle pace. “Tell Lance what you'd want him to do if he was free.” Lance moaned and tugged at the handcuffs. Shiro blushed and buried his head in his arms, hoping Keith would let it slide. A hard slap to his ass told him that there was no getting out of it. Shiro met Lance's desperate gaze and felt his blush deepen.

“I want you to hold. I like it when you do.” He moaned as Keith rubbed at his prostate. “I like it when y-you're gentle and affectionate while Keith's stretching me. I-It makes it feel even better.” Shiro buried his face in his arms again and whined, unable to stop himself from thrusting back to meet Keith's fingers. “Sir!”

“You can cum whenever you're ready. I told you, I'm going to drain you of every last drop of cum. Now keep going. What else do you want Lance to do to you?” Lance looked pleadingly at Keith but he ignored it, fingerfucking Shiro with that much more determination. Shiro moaned and weakly lifted his head to watch Lance again. The other man was thrashing in his chair, biting harshly at his own lip to stay silent. Keith had turned his bullet back on.

“Wanna...Wanna kiss. I like it when you kiss me when I cum. I _r-really_ like it.”

“Daddy please!” Lance sobbed, desperately wanting to touch Shiro. Keith clicked his tongue and began to stroke Shiro's cock.

“You should have listened. Now you get to watch Shiro cum knowing that he wants you touching him too.” Shiro came with a cry of Lance's name, ripping the sheets with his Galran hand as he clung to it. Keith's fingers withdrew and Shiro glanced back, letting out a quiet moan as he watched Keith lick the cum from his hand. Lance whimpered. “Color?”

“Green,” Lance gasped out and Keith petted along Shiro's spine. Then he slowly eased himself into Shiro, drawing a punched out moan from him.

“That's it, good boy. Let Lance hear how good you feel, what he could be feeling too.” Keith fucked Shiro with abandon, watching Lance squirm as Shiro moaned. Smirking, he turned on Lance's bullet again and focushed on working another orgasm out of Shiro. He was already moaning so desperately for him and Lance, it wouldn't take too long. Shiro gasped as Keith wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up from the bed, forcing his back into a deep arch and biting at his neck. “Just think how much better you'd feel if Lance was here, sucking on on those pretty nipples of yours, stroking that pretty cock.” Shiro whined and hazily locked gazes with Lance, moaning out his name again and again. He wanted him even more now. Lance whimpered and thrashed in his chair.

“Daddy please!”

“No.” Keith fucked into Shiro even harder and he came with a wordless cry, soon followed by Keith. Shiro groaned as Keith pulled out of him and weakly propped himself up to watch as he released Lance from his handcuffs. Immediately, Lance latched onto Keith and kissed him.

“Please?”

“On the bed.” Lance flew into the bed beside Shiro, clinging to him and kissing him eagerly. Shiro responded in kind, cradling Lance close as Keith laid down on his other side. Keith stroked Lance to a quick orgasm and he trembled between his two lovers.

“Are you okay?” Lance nodded, grabbing Keith's wrist and licking it clean himself before tugging until there wasn't any space between them.

“Fine now.”

“Shiro?”

“Good.” Shiro wiggled free and fetched their waters. While Keith craddled Lance and helped him drink, Shiro cleaned himself. The second he was done, he hopped right back into the bed and pulled his two lovers close, he and Keith peppering Lance with kisses. Maybe later, they would all get around to taking a bubble bath, but for now, just lying together was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can comment or hit me up at battyintentions.tumblr with pairings for the rest of the series. I hope you enjoyed this work and thank you for your support!


End file.
